


Ikanaide

by L0velie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, ghostbur being sad, hahaha angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Ghostbur can’t interact with anyone now that he’s a ghost. His only choice is to accept the changes around him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I was listening to Ikanaide (well, the cover by Eve) and like. Angst came to my head. Again, I wrote this in a rush so sorry if there’s any mistakes! Enjoy :)

Wilbur was pacing around his father’s house, looking at the recent changes.

It has been 2 weeks since he died and he had the “luck” to be stuck on Earth as a ghost. Of course, a ghost that no one can see or hear. He noticed he couldn’t get out of the giant hole that was once his country, but it didn’t bother him much. It was fine.

Everything was okay.

That was until he found a document on Phil’s table.

“Adoption Paper”

It was about Eret who wanted to adopt Fundy, and a legal parent had to sign for it to be legal.

Phil’s signature was already dry on the parchment.

It was fine. Everything was okay.

Wilbur didn’t feel much. Maybe faint envy, fear, but it was hard to know what he was feeling most of the time as a ghost.

Wilbur went outside, trying to find Phil. And he did. On the podium, he was standing with Fundy. His son seemed so happy, so alive. Like a sun. 

Maybe Phil was announcing he was getting adopted by a new person. The ghost could hear his voice in his head, “Eret will be a better parent, don’t worry.”

Fundy was running to Phil’s house to pack his belongings, probably. He never seemed that excited about something. He wished he could stop him, or at least say sorry, but he couldn’t talk, and he couldn’t listen. 

They were a terrible family.

Shortly after, Fundy got out of the house, and Phil led him to the entrance of New L’Manburg, where a carriage was waiting for him.

Wilbur wanted to stop them, to go hug his son. The faint feeling of despair was almost non-existent, but to himself, it was so overwhelming. Was that his punishment? Having to see every changes happen without a chance to redeem himself?

As Fundy opened the door, Wilbur ran. He ran so fast, even if he couldn’t breath he was missing air. But he wasn’t fast enough. His son was in the carriage, and nothing could stop him from leaving.

“Don’t go away yet!”

His words came out as wind, nothing but himself would understand them.

“Don’t be upset, Wil. He’ll be happier there.”

Phil said that, but he knew his father couldn’t even sense his presence.

The night fell slowly, and it was dark outside. Too dark. Without his son to lighten his mind, everything seemed darker.

Wilbur was folding paper and lightning candle. Everyone was sleeping, but it was okay. They didn’t have to know he was there.

After four hours of folding and lightning, the sky was bright, like more stars joined the one in space.

“Do you see them, Fundy? They are Chinese lanterns. I used to make some with Phil when I was a kid.”

His voice wasn’t heard by anyone but himself.


End file.
